All Boys High
by Sinner1412
Summary: Amu and her friend betted that they can survive being boys for a whole year. Trying to blend in is hard enough but to keep themselves from being found out is even harder, especially with a perverted roommate and former lover around. BEING REVISED
1. New School

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

As the two girls, or rather boys, walked along the sidewalk to their new academy, they were gazed upon on by passing strangers. But who could blame them, they looked as if they came from a fairy tale.

The tallest of the two had piercing sea-green eyes and sandy brown locks, while the other had topaz called eyes and bubblegum pink hair. Too bad no one must know of their secret.

"Saki?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are we dressed as guys, again?"

"Mmm...because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut and said that we could survive a whole school year being guys."

"Oh...I hate you."

"I love you too, Amu."

"sigh…"

"Hey Amu, look. There's the school we'll be attending."

"Wow."

"Come on. We gotta go to the office."

With that said, Saki dragged Amu to the school building.

* * *

"Library...no...Health room..no god dammit! Where the hell is the office!" Saki exclaimed as she continue to look for the office.

"Uhh Saki, isn't that the office." Amu said as she pointed to the double doors that says 'Office'.

Saki turned to where Amu was pointing and cursed under her breath. They then head towards the office and entered. When they went in, there was only a lady at the front desk. They went to the front desk and mustered up their best male voice.

"Excuse me miss, my brother and I are here to pick up our schedules and dorm keys." Saki politely said. Amu was quite surprised that Saki did really well with her voice.

"Oh, such a polite young man. Wish the boys here are as polite as you. Wait right here and I will be back soon with your schedules and keys." the lady replied before going into the backroom to get their schedules and dorm keys.

When the lady was gone Amu said, "Wow, Saki. You're really good at disguising your voice."

"Hehe you'd be surprise on what else I could do." Saki whispered back, playfully sticking her tongue out to the side.

The two silently giggled for a bit until the lady came back with their schedules and dorm keys in hand.

"Here you go boys. You both start tomorrow since it's a holiday today. Oh and the dorms are on the left side of this building. Hmm..you two don't look like siblings, oh pardon me, didn't mean to be rude or anything." said the lady.

"Oh no worries at all miss. We get that a lot." Amu said with a very quiet voice.

"Oh you're so cute. Well hope you and your brother have a nice day know." Replied the lady.

After that Amu and Saki left the office and started to head towards the dorms. On their way there, they found out the only have 3 out of the 6 classes together.

"Damn. I hoping that we would have all our classes' together." sighed Saki.

"Well at least we're roommates, right Saki?" said Amu.

"..."

"Saki, you're not telling me something. What is it?"

"Uhh..how should I put this...we're..kinda..umm..rooming with two other people." Saki replied in a very squeaky voice.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Sinner1412: Not much of a change in this one.**

**Ikuto: Then why revise the story at all?**

**Sinner1412: You'll see in due time.**

**Ikuto: I'm not going to like this, am I?**

**Sinner1412:….**

**Ikuto: *panics* Oh god! What are you planning!**


	2. The Roommates

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

After Saki revealed the roommate situation to Amu, throughout their whole walk to the dorm, Amu was scolding Saki for not telling her about the extra roommates.

"Saki, how could you not tell me about this! What will we do if they found out about us being girls and try to rape us! Saki, I swear you better be listening to me. Saki. Saki! SAKI!"

"Amu, calm down. I got everything under control. And the reason why I didn't tell you about the roommates was because I knew you would start freaking out."

"Yeah but…..what if something bad happens?" Amu said quietly.

Upon seeing Amu's worried face, Saki stopped walking and made Amu face her. Amu looked up to see a gentle smile placed on Saki's face and heard Saki say, "Amu don't worry, you're my best friend and I would never let you do something that will get you into trouble. I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt because of me. Anyhow, if anyone hurts you, they will face hell from me, ok?"

Seeing how serious Saki was when she made that small speech to Amu, it made Amu giggle since it's pretty rare for Saki to be serious about anything.

"Yeah, ok."

"That's good. Come on, lets go."

* * *

It only took Amu and Saki about 15 minutes to reach the dorm building. It turns out that their room is on the 20th floor which was the top floor to the building. When they reached their room, Saki was the one to open the door.

**Saki's POV**

When I turned the knob on the door, the first thing I saw was something very unpleasant. What a saw was a naked guy with a towel hanging around his shoulders, drinking a can of soda. My eyes slowly drifted down there.

"Hey Saki, what's wrong?" Amu asked me from behind. To prevent her from see this disgusting scene, I immediately closed the door.

**End of Saki's POV; Start of Amu's POV**

After I asked Saki what was wrong, she immediately shut the door and started to head towards the railings. When I saw her starting to climb over the railings, I had a feeling she was going to do something drastic. I quickly went to her and slip my arms around her waist.

"Saki, what are trying to do?" I said desperately as I tried to pull her towards me.

"Amu, if you saw what I saw, you would be doing the same thing. Now let me go." Saki replied back as she tried to undo my arms around her.

I started to panic until I thought of something.

"Hey Saki, if you do this than you won't have any more pocky." When I said that, Saki instantly started to move towards me. Pocky is something I always use against her since she loves pocky too much to do anything stupid.

**End of Amu's POV**

After Saki settled down from her drastic moment, they headed back to their dorm room. Before they could open the door, the door opened revealing the male that Saki saw naked. Saki let out a sigh of relief seeing that the male was decent.

The guy just stared at them with his deep blue eyes for a while as if he was checking them out until he spoke out.

"You two are…?" he asked coolly as he crossed his arms and lean against the doorframe.

Amu choose to answer his question and said, "You're new roommates, got a problem with that?"

The guy just smirked at Amu's answer and replied saying, "No, not at all but since we're going to be roommates' way don't we start with the introductions."

"Ok, fine. My name is Uma Yamanaka and this is my brother Saki Yamanaka. And you are?"

Before the guy introduced himself to Amu and Saki, he brought his face so close to Amu's you would think he was going to kiss her and smirked once again, seeing that Amu's face was getting flush due to the closeness.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said before he slowly licked Amu's cheek. Amu instantly turned red by his action but before she could do anything else, Saki hit Ikuto square on his left cheek.

From what Amu saw, Saki landed a punch on Ikuto and started saying, "What the hell! Are you some sick, gay pervert? That was totally wrong, especially since it is my friend-I mean brother!" Before Saki could do anymore damage to Ikuto, Amu held back Saki to calm her down.

When Saki was sane enough, Ikuto brought the two in while rubbing his bruised cheek. They were now settled in the living room, with Saki and Amu sitting on the couch and Ikuto on a dark blue bean bag chair. They were waiting for their other roommate to appear but as they wait, there was complete silence. Amu was staring at the floor since Ikuto was staring intensely at her, while Saki was growling to herself as she glared at Ikuto.

The silence continued on until….

"Hello my fellow roommate, Jin is here!" A guy yelled out as he busted into the living room. Saki and Amu just stared at him weirdly while Ikuto sighed to himself. Jin was about the same height as Ikuto but has messy raven black hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey Ikuto-hun, who are these people?" Jin asked as he pointed at Saki and Amu.

"They're our new roommates. The green eyed monster over there is Saki Yamanaka and the pink girly looking one is Uma Yamanaka."

"Oh…" Jin then faced Saki and Amu; he looked at them from head to toe then smiled.

"Welcome my oh-so-wonderful roommates! I'm Jin Hyuk.!"

* * *

**Sinner1412: Same with this chapter. Not much change.**

**Ikuto: You're still not going to tell me, are you?**

**Sinner1412: Nah, I find it more fun seeing you freak out so much about this.**

**Ikuto: You're so cruel.**

**Sinner1412: Yea, I know.**


	3. Arrangements

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

After the introductions were done with, the four decided to discuss about the living arrangements since there are only two rooms available in their dorm room. Amu hoped to god that they could discuss it civilly but it was in vain. As soon as Ikuto suggested that he should room with Amu, Saki with off like a firecracker.

"Well fuck you, Ikuto! The hell I would let you sleep in the same room as my brother! For all we know, you are probably going to rape him in his sleep!" yelled Saki.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally going to screw him senselessly in his sleep." Ikuto replied sarcastically. Hearing the sarcasm in his voice, Saki started to fly insults at Ikuto as Jin and Amu sat very quietly in their sits.

It has been almost ten minutes since the trash talk battle between Saki and Ikuto started, so Jin decided it was time to stop the two before hell broke loss.

"Now now, you two stop it with your dirty mouths and let me handle the rooming arrangements, ok?" Jin said peacefully.

Saki and Ikuto stopped their trash talking and looked at Jin for a second; thinking whether or not it was a good idea for Jin to decide the rooming arrangements. They both agreed to let Jin decide the arrangements.

"Good. I'm sorry Ikuto-hun but I really think Saki and Uma should stay in one room while we share the other because if you ask me, I rather not have Saki bruising my beautiful face, like what she did to yours." Jin said as he pointed at the darkening bruise on Ikuto's face.

Remembering that Saki punched Ikuto during their first meeting, Amu looked at Ikuto's face and saw a bruise, on the exact place where Saki hit him during their first meeting. Amu cringed at the sight of it.

'Wow. I didn't know Saki could hit so hard. I feel really bad, if Saki wasn't so protective of me, Ikuto wouldn't have gotten hurt.' thought Amu.

Seeing the sorry look in Amu's eyes, Ikuto got an idea. He then dragged Jin to the kitchen where Saki or Amu can't hear him.

"Hey Jin?"

"Yes, Ikuto-hun?"

"Why don't you show Saki around, while I stay with Uma?" Ikuto suggested with a devious look in his eyes.

"Mmmm…ok but why?" Jin agreed, clueless of Ikuto's intention.

"So we can bond with our new roommates, why else would I suggest that?" Ikuto replied innocently.

Once hearing the reason, Jin started to get excited since he was going to be able to become friends with one his new-found roommates. Ikuto smirked to himself as he and Jin walked back into the living room where Saki and Amu were.

* * *

At the same time when Ikuto was talking to Jin, Amu took this as an opportunity to talk to Saki.

"Hey Saki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Ikuto drag Jin into the kitchen?"

"I don't know Amu and I honestly don't care."

"Oh ok, well at least we share a room with each other. I don't know what I would do if I was stuck with that pervert."

"Oh trust me Amu, if that ever happens hell will break loss."

Saki and Amu's little conversation came to an end when they saw Ikuto and Jin walking back into the room. Before any of them could react, Saki was dragged out the door by Jin and Amu was left alone with Ikuto. Amu was shocked on how everything went by so fast; she didn't notice Ikuto moving towards her.

"Well then Uma, it's just you and me now." Ikuto said as he placed himself right next to Amu. Amu then turned her head towards Ikuto and realized how close he was to her. She tried to move away from Ikuto but was suddenly pinned down, with Ikuto on top of her.

"L-let go of me you pervert." Amu said as she tried to free herself from Ikuto's grasp.

"No can do, my little strawberry. You're just too cute to let go." Ikuto said as he brought his face closer to Amu's. Amu's face became flushed and was starting to panic.

Before anything else could happen, Ikuto was suddenly pushed off Amu.

* * *

**Ikuto: I don't see any differences.**

**Sinner1412: Yea, I know. I made a few changes here and there but they'll be more noticeable soon.**


	4. Oh Fun Fun

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Hey! What the hell, Kukai!"

"Ikuto! I'm screwed! Utau is piss at me again!"

Amu just sat on the couch as she watches Ikuto argue with the brown-haired boy. It seems that Ikuto is too engrossed into the conversation that he was completely ignoring Amu.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Ikuto asked even though he knows the answer to the question, since its normal for Kukai to come to Ikuto whenever Kukai pisses off Utau a.k.a. Ikuto's little sister.

"I forgot our anniversary again." Kukai said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well…Have fun dealing with her. Bye" Ikuto said as he pushed Kukai out the door and immediately shutting it before Kukai could say anything.

Ikuto then sighed and looked up. Amu was still on the couch, staring at him as if she was expecting something else to happen. Ikuto smirked, "Oh Uma, why don't we caring on where we left on?"

Amu started to panic again since Ikuto is about to do very perverted things to her, even though Amu is still posed as a guy. Amu started to pray to the heavens for a miracle to happen that will save her from Ikuto's perverted ways.

Just before Ikuto could pounce on to Amu, the front door suddenly opened. The door opened so fast, it hit Ikuto from behind really hard. That caused Ikuto to slip on to the ground near the door, unconscious. The person, who opened the door, was Saki.

"Ah, Saki you're back?" Amu said. Saki was breathing heavily as if she ran a marathon. Once she was able to catch her breath, she started to speak.

"Yeah, I had a feeling the blue-haired idiot might do something to you. Anyhow, where the hell is that idiot? Oh never mind, I guess I came at the right moment, huh?" Saki replied as she poked at Ikuto unconscious body. Amu just nodded but noticed that someone was missing.

"Umm…Saki where is Jin?" Amu asked curiously. Before Saki replied, Saki had to think about what happened to Jin. It took Saki a few seconds before she replied.

"Oh yea…I remember know. I left him outside." Saki replied thoughtlessly.

Amu just stared as Saki weirdly before getting up and headed towards the door. When Amu open the door, the first thing she saw was Jin tied up and crying as if he was a hostage from a horror movie.

Whatever Saki did to Jin should be best unsaid.

Amu then helped Jin out of the bonds that Saki tied him up with. Jin sighed and clung to Amu as he said his thanks. Both then went back to the dorm room just to find Ikuto and Saki arguing again.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you arrogant blue-haired freak!" yelled Saki as she tried to hit Ikuto with her fist.

"Oh nothing, you stupid green-eyed monster." Ikuto casually said as he dodges all of Saki's punches.

The way Ikuto replied to Saki's question just made her angrier. Jin and Amu just watched from the sidelines, knowing that it's useless to stop them.

* * *

It was now night time, after Saki and Ikuto finished arguing Ikuto did something to tick Saki off.

**Flashback**

_**Saki's POV**_

_I stood in the middle on the living room with that stupid idiot, breathless. We were yelling our guts out at each other. That perverted bastard just makes me so mad that I want to bury him alive. After I caught my breath, I looked up and saw something unforgivable. _

_Right before my eyes, I saw that bastard kissing Amu straight on the lips. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Is he gay or something? When that bastard moved away from Amu's shocked face, he turned to me and smirked. His smirk pisses me off, but before I could do anything, Amu hit him right in the face._

_Seeing Ikuto's shocked face just made me laugh. Oh I'm so happy I taught Amu self-defense. _

_**End of Saki's POV **_

**End of Flashback **

The four roommates where now eating dinner silently. Saki and Amu were glaring at Ikuto, Jin decided to stay out of his roommates affairs as he continued to eat, and Ikuto was just calmly eating his dinner.

* * *

When it was time to head towards their bedrooms, Ikuto tried to make a move on Amu again. But before anything could happen, Jin grabbed Ikuto as he said, "Now Ikuto, I think you have been beaten enough for today."

Once Saki shut the bedroom door and locked it, Amu and Saki started to act like their normal girl selves.

"Argh that idiot pisses me off." Saki growled as she started to undress.

"Yeah. I can't believe he kissed me." Amu replied as she undid the bonds on her chest.

Meanwhile in the guys' room, Ikuto was complaining to Jin.

"Aww why did you stop me?" complained Ikuto as he stripped until he was just wearing his boxer.

"Have you seen your face lately, Ikuto-hun? Cause it isn't pretty from here." Jin replied nonchalantly, as he hopped onto his bed.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna have my fun with Uma. It's so fun seeing his red face when I abuse him" Ikuto said as he started to daydream about Amu. Jin just gave Ikuto a weird look before sighing to himself.

An hour later the roommates went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the first day of school.

* * *

**Sinner1412: I realized as I revise my chapters, I made quite a few grammatical errors.**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* No kidding**

**Sinner1412: *Throws shoe at Ikuto's head* Shut up!**

**Ikuto: Ow!**


	5. First Day part 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Mmm…Saki?" murmured Amu from her side of the bed.

"Yeah?" replied Saki as she turned her head to the side so she was facing Amu.

"I think we should get up now." After Amu said that, she pushed herself up off the bed. Saki just stayed in her position for a moment before getting off the bed too.

"I guess you're right. We might as well get ready for school early than be late on the first day." Saki said as she changed out of her sleeping cloths.

Both Amu and Saki changed into their new uniform. Their uniform is a plain white collared shirt, with the school's emblem on the left sleeve. They also had to wear a necktie but, their ties were red since they are in their second year of high school. They also wore pure black slacks and converses.

Amu looked absolutely adorable in her uniform since it was a bit big on her. Her tie was slightly loose and her hair was neatly combed. But for some reason, Saki looked more sexy then cute, even though she and Amu are the same size. Saki wore her uniform in the same style like Amu but Saki kept her hair messy giving her a wild look.

When the two were done dressing, they exited the room. When they left their room, they found Jin and Ikuto already eating breakfast. Ikuto and Jin were wearing the same uniform as they were but their ties were royal blue, meaning that they're in their third year of high school. Ikuto looks hot in his uniform while Jin looks cool.

"Well, it's about time you guys got up." Ikuto said smugly as he finishes his cereal. Since it was too early to start an argument, both Amu and Saki ignored him and pour themselves their own bowl of cereal.

When Saki reached out for the milk on the table, Jin reached out for it too. Their hands touched when Saki grabbed the milk. Jin immediately pulled back his hand and a faint blush developed on his cheeks. Saki didn't seem affected at all by the contact of their hands.

Since the table was a round table Ikuto was right next to Amu. Amu didn't take notice to this fact, so she didn't realize that Ikuto's hand was slowly moving towards her. Moments later, Ikuto glided his hand up and down Amu's thigh. Ikuto's hand was immediately slapped away by Amu. Ikuto just smirked while Amu had a light blush on her cheeks. Saki didn't notice that anything was happening since she was still tired.

After that, breakfast went pretty well, so all four of them were able to make it to school on time.

* * *

_Ring!_

It was the first class of the day, which is homeroom. Both Amu and Saki had the same homeroom, which was good thing for them.

"I wonder what our homeroom teacher is like." Amu thought out loud. Saki was also wondering the same thing. Their curiosity came to an end when the door to the classroom opened.

From the looks of it, their teacher is a man with messy, light-brown hair wearing glasses. It also seems that he's a bit on the clumsy side, since he tripped a few times as he walked to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your homeroom and English teacher, Nikaidou-sensei." Nikaidou-sensei announced with a laid back voice.

"Since it's a new school year, why don't we start off with an icebreaker, hmm? All you have to say is your name, favorite color and a talent. I'll go first. My name is Yuu Nikaidou, my favorite color is green and I can make robots." Nikaidou-sensei said.

Everyone in the class started to say their name and what not, one-by-one. Saki and Amu had to wait since they sat in the back of the class. When it was their turn, this was their exact words and the reaction of the class:

"My name is Uma Yamanaka. I don't have a favorite color but I can draw really well." When Amu said that, a lot of the guys were staring at her, and it was not because of what she said, it was because she looked really cute in their eyes.

"Yo, I'm Saki Yamanaka. I don't have a favorite color, like my brother and I can play any string instruments." The guys acted somewhat differently to her but she was still stared upon. The guys got this pleasurable shiver when she was talking.

After the icebreaker, Nikaidou-sensei gave the class free time since it was the first day of school. Most of the guys in the class started to chat with other, mostly talking about random stuff. Though some did sneak glances toward where Saki and Amu were every once in a while.

Amu and Saki where were pretty much talking to each other since they didn't know anyone in their class.

"If they don't stop staring, I'm gonna rip their eyes out." Saki growled to Amu as she sent glares to anyone who she makes eye contact with.

"Saki, just leave them alone. They're just jealous of our godly looks." Amu said jokily. Saki laughed quietly at this.

The whole period went by pretty fast since homeroom is only 30 minutes. The next class for Amu was Art but for Saki, it was Science. They were both sad that they had to separate so soon.

* * *

**Art Class**

When Amu entered the Art room, she saw two familiar faces among the students in the class. It turns out that Jin and Ikuto has the same class as her. It was understandable to see them in this class since Art is an elective, which means it's a mix class. Amu tried her best to hide from the two but she was spotted, since Jin turned her way and motioned her to sit with them.

Since she didn't want to be mean, she headed towards them and sat herself by Jin, making him being the middle person. Ikuto pouted at her but all Amu did was stuck her tongue out at him like a five year old. Jin was just laughing to himself because of the way Amu and Ikuto acted towards each other.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"!" Amu, Ikuto and Jin were smacked on their head by the teacher because they weren't paying attention.

"Now that I have the three of you paying attention, we will start with painting. You all will create a painting of something you love. I don't care what it is as long as it is appropriate." The art teacher said before heading back to her desk to do paperwork.

"So Uma, what are you going to paint?" asked Jin as he prepared his brushes and paint.

"I'm going to paint Saki." Amu replied with a light blush staining her cheeks. Amu really loves Saki since she really looks up to her. Saki is Amu's number one friend ever since Saki protected her from a bunch of bullies during their childhood.

**Flashback**

_"Eww, what kind of color is pink for hair? It's so ugly." Said a little boy as her pointed at 4 year old Amu, who was crying on the ground._

_"Yeah, it's so ugly and weird she's probably from another planet." Another boy said which made the other kids laugh at Amu even more. Amu was pretty much balling her eyes out. _

_Bam! Smack! Smack!_

_The laughter of the other kids immediately stopped when two of the bullies were attacked. Who attacked them was 4 year old Saki._

_"You stupid boys should stop picking on her." Saki shouted._

_"Oh yeah? Why should we?" replied one of the boys._

_"Because I'm gonna beat the hell out of you if you don't." as soon as Saki finished saying that, she punched one to the boys in their face. Seeing that Saki meant business, everyone ran away only leaving Amu and Saki behind. _

_"Hey are you okay?" Saki said as she lends a hand to Amu. Amu looks up to Saki and mumbled 'yes' before she reached out for Saki's hand. From then on, Amu and Saki were stuck together like glue to paper. _

**End of Flashback**

"Hmm…That sounds wonderful. You must really love your brother." Jin concluded as he observed Amu's facial expression.

"Hehe…yea." Amu murmured, a bit embarrassed.

"Is this incest I hear?" Ikuto interrupted.

Amu glared at Ikuto for a bit before turning away from him to continue on her painting. Ikuto just smirked at her reaction before he continued on his painting. Jin also turned his attention towards his painting before their Art teacher came back to smack them on the head for not doing their work.

* * *

Class went by pretty well. Well almost, because there was a slight problem that occurred. During one point of the class, Ikuto tried to scare Amu from behind but it backfired. Ikuto still scared Amu but it caused Amu to throw up the can of paint she had in her hands, which landed on a senior's head. As the end result, it started a paint fight, all colors of paint was flying everywhere.

When the paint fight ended, Amu luckily didn't get detention. So by the time it was recess, every student that left the art room was covered with paint.

"I hate you." Amu stated as she walked out of class with painted all over her uniform.

"I love you too." Ikuto replied as he walked besides Amu and Jin.

Jin just sighed to himself. It will be a long day for him if he is going to be stuck with the two for the whole day.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Haha I'm enjoying reading my story.**

**Ikuto: Yea, yea jusrt hurry up so you can move this story along.**


	6. First Day part 2

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

After splitting paths with Amu, Saki headed towards her next class which was AP Chemistry. When she entered the classroom, she noticed it was practically empty.

'Hmm…I guess I'm early.' Saki thought while she walked to one of the empty lab tables. Moments later the bell rang and students started to file into the classroom. Saki was too busy staring out the window to notice someone has taken the sit next to her.

It seems that the teacher is going to be late, and everyone started to chat with each other about random stuff. Even though Saki tried her best to ignore the side conversations, she could help but listen to what the people said around her. She then got annoyed when they started to talk about her.

"Dude, who's that?" the guy behind her said.

"Who? The guy in front of you? The hell am I suppose to know." Another guy replied.

Saki felt someone tapping on her shoulder; it turns out to be the guy sitting next to her. He seemed quite familiar but she couldn't think of anything of how he looks familiar to her. The guy next to her has slightly tanned skin, tousled white hair and sharp narrow violet eyes. The guy just smiled at her and brought his hand up in a friendly gesture.

"Hello, I'm Kiryu Tsukasa and the Student Council President. You must be the one of the new transfer students that just transferred in." Kiryu said, offering his hand for a hand shake.

Saki's body stiffened and realized why he seemed so familiar; he was Kiryu Tsukasa, her ex-boyfriend from middle school. It would be very bad if he realized who she was. To not seem suspicious, reached out and gripped his hand. They shook hands as she introduces herself.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Kiryu. I'm Saki Yamanaka."

"Saki? Well that's an interesting name. My ex-girlfriend was called that." Kiryu said. Saki started to feel nervous; one of the main reasons why she liked Kiryu in middle school was because he was very observant.

"Haha, that's funny well…oh look the teacher is here." Saki nervously said as she turned her body to face the front.

Throughout the whole class time, Saki did her best to ignore Kiryu's constant stare.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Saki intensely stared at the clock while the teacher was giving out his lecture about something she could care less about. The sooner the class ends, the better. Being around Kiryu after so long putted Saki at edge. She then started to remember her time with him in middle school.

**Flashback**

_**~First Day of Middle school~**_

_"Hey, watch out!" a distant voice yelled. Before the speeding soccer ball to hit the group of girls, Saki stepped up and kicked the ball right back. _

_"Watch where you kick that thing, you bunch of idiots?" Saki angrily yelled at the soccer team. _

_The captain of the soccer team, Kiryu, jogged up to the spot where Saki stood came up to her and apologized for what had happened._

_"I'm sorry; I guess my team got a bit ahead of themselves." Kiryu said._

_Saki just glared at him, "Well, that's why you keep watch over them." After that, she turned around and headed towards the school's main building with the group of girls following her trail. At that moment, Kiryu developed an interest in her._

_**~Sport Festival~**_

_"Here." A hand with a cold water bottle was presented to Saki's face. Saki looked up to see a happy Kiryu. She straightened herself out and snatched the bottle from his hand to guzzle the cold water. After running the marathon, her body desired to be rehydrated. Once she satisfied her thirst, the bottle was half empty. _

_"Thanks." Saki murmured as she handed back the bottle to Kiryu, who grabbed the bottle and leaned forward to whisper in her ear in a husky voice, "No problem." _

_At that moment, Saki started to feel insecure whenever she was around Kiryu._

_**~Valentine's Day~**_

_"Um Kiryu, please accept these chocolates I made." A shy classmen said as she presented chocolates to Kiryu. _

_"Haha, sure, I appreciate you giving me chocolate." Kiryu replied nicely. After every girl that gave Kiryu valentine's chocolate, he would glance back at Saki who was staring out the window, hoping she has chocolates for him. _

_It was the end of the day and the school bell rang signaling that school has ended. He was disappointed that Saki didn't give him any chocolates, well he really didn't care about the chocolates he cared more about receiving something from her on this special day. _

_But before Saki walked out of the classroom with Amu, she went up to him and placed a nicely wrapped box in his hands and left. Later that day, he opened the box and inside the box was a necklace with a violet gem attached to it. The gift meant a lot to him. _

_**~Moon Festival~**_

_"I love you." Kiryu stated as he looked straight into Saki's shocked eyes. An ugly blushed started to develop across her face. Seeing her reaction, Kiryu leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. _

_"Well?" Kiryu asked hopefully. _

_Instead of answering, she dragged them back to the festival but this time they're hands were laced together._

**End of Flashback**

_Ring!_

The sound of the school bell woke Saki from her daze. Before Kiryu could alter a word to her, she zoomed out the door the find Amu. It was now break time since so it's a great time for Saki to find Amu and tell her about Kiryu.

Saki found Amu, Ikuto, and Jin outside sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"A-Uma!" Saki yelled to get Amu's attention. Amu heard her and waved at Saki to come over. When Saki reached them, she whispered into Amu's ear, "Kiryu attends this school."

After hearing that Kiryu attends the school, she started to freak out. Ikuto and Jin looked the two questionably.

"What if he finds out about us?" Amu whispered back in a panic tone.

"As long as we keep our distance away from him we should be okay." Saki said to reassure Amu.

After Amu calmed down, Saki turned towards Ikuto and smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ikuto exclaimed as he rubbed the area where Saki hit him.

"For the paint that's on Uma's clothes, you idiot. You probably did something for that to happen." Saki yelled back.

Throughout the whole break, Amu and Jin had to deal with Saki and Ikuto's constant bickering. Amu and Jin sighed again after Saki managed to kick Ikuto in the shins.

"Uma-hun?" Jin said, still watching the two bicker at each other.

"Yeah." Amu replied.

"This will be a long school year." Jin stated. Amu couldn't help but nod. This school year would be indeed long.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Damn, I really should reread my chapters more carefully. **

**Ikuto:…**

**Sinner1412: What? Not gonna say anything?**

**Ikuto: If I did, it will only end up with me being abuse.**

**Sinner1412: Hmm…yea, you got a point there.**


	7. Sport Clubs

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast for Amu and Saki. Until they found out that they are required to join at least one school club.

"Crap…I didn't know being part of a school club is required." Saki complained as she and Amu look at the list of clubs that exist in the school.

"Oh come on Saki, I don't think it's so bad. There are so many clubs in this school, we are bound to find a club that will catch our attention." Amu said trying to encourage Saki.

Amu's encouragement didn't really help since Saki dislikes school clubs, especially back at their old school. A lot of sport clubs tried to recruit Saki because of her athletic abilities. Amu was fine with school clubs because she enjoyed making friends.

"Hey, where did Jin and the idiot go?" Saki asked. Amu giggled a bit, knowing the 'idiot' that Saki was referring to was Ikuto.

"Um Ikuto went to orchestra and Jin went to tennis." Amu replied.

Saki just stayed quiet after that. The two sat themselves on a nearby bench to look over the rest of the clubs on the list. Before-school clubs were crossed out since it required them to wake up super early, majority of the sports were also crossed out since most of the sports would give them away that they're girls. Amu was able to convince Saki to check out the after-school clubs.

They decided to check out the remaining sports that they can possibly join, first. They had to check out the tennis team, soccer team, kendo team, and track.

* * *

**Track field**

Saki and Amu went to check out the track team first since it was the closest. As they got closer to the track field, they could see the team training. From what they saw, the members were a lot taller than they were. When they got there, the coach took notice of them.

"Hey! Are yah here to join?" the coach asked with a mobster accent.

"No, we're here just to check it out." Amu replied with a cool tone.

"Well then, I'll tell yah that this team is the best." The coach replied with a hint of pride.

Amu was about to say something until Saki said, "Oh really? You're boys are quite slow to me." Amu gapped at Saki, out of all times Saki just had to challenge the coach. The coach wasn't pleased either, in fact he was pissed.

"Oh yah! Why don't yah race my fastest, punk!" the coach yelled.

Saki was now grinning; this was another thing Saki loves, challenges. Saki gladly accepted his challenge. The coach then called out one of the track members, probably his fastest member that he was talking about. A boy in a track uniform came up to them; he was one of the tallest members of the track team.

"Kai, yah gonna race this punk here, yah hear me." The coach ordered. The track member, Kai, just nodded his head and led Saki to the starting line. The rest of the track members cleared the out the track field so they could watch the race from the sidelines.

"One lap around the field." The coach stated. Kai nodded while Saki flicked her wrist at him telling him to start the race already. The couch became more pissed and yelled at them to get ready.

"On yah mark, get set, GO!"

"Damn it, Saki. This is way the sport clubs from home wants to recruit you. You show off too much by challenging them." Amu murmured to herself as she watched Saki. Saki was way ahead of Kai, meaning that she was already half way done while Kai was barely catching up to her. Kai was quite fast but not as nearly as fast as Saki.

The two finished the lap under a minute with Saki as the victor. Saki had a smug smirk on her face when she won which made the coach turn red. Before the coach exploded, Amu grabbed Saki and made a run for it. She turned her head to thank the track team for their time. Once they were out of the track team's sight, they stopped running.

_Whack_

"Ow! What was that for?" Saki said while she rubbed the side of her head where Amu hit her.

"That was for making the track team's coach angry." Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah, well… he was asking for it. Being all high and mighty like that pisses me off." Saki replied. From Amu's point of view, Saki was acting like a stubborn child. Sometimes she has to wonder if Saki is mature or not, but sighed to herself since there was no point.

* * *

**Tennis Court**

The next sport the two went to check out was tennis.

"Oh look, there's Jin." Amu said as she pointed to one of the tennis courts that occupied Jin and another tennis member.

"His form is bad." Saki stated. From what she saw, she could tell that Jin was still a beginner.

"Well he did say that he just joined tennis this year." Amu defended. Saki just shrugged. The two just waited until the match between Jin and the other tennis member finished. It didn't take long for the match to end.

After Jin finished his match, he noticed Saki and Amu. He went up to them to say, "Hi."

"Are you guys going to join?" Jin asked out of curiosity. Amu shook her head and told Jin why were they there. Jin nodded in understanding.

"Well, the tennis team isn't as good as our track and soccer team. It's more of a class kind of thing since we only learn how to play tennis. The team itself doesn't take part in a lot of competitions to begin with anyway." Jin explained.

After a few minutes of talking to each other Jin was called back, so he excused himself.

"We're not joining tennis." Saki stated. Amu didn't have to ask why since she already knew the reason, but she would have to agree with Saki's reasoning. The sport seems a bit boring when there's no competition.

* * *

**Kendo dojo**

"I honestly don't know why you want to check out the kendo team." Saki said coolly. Saki didn't find kendo interesting unlike Amu.

"Well I think it's interesting. Back in our school we didn't have a kendo team, so I want to check out this school's team." Amu replied excitedly.

The two approached the dojo that occupied the kendo team. They were a few yards away from the dojo and they could hear the team practicing. Saki stayed a foot away from the doorway while Amu peeked inside. Amu was awed, the dojo was quite big and the kendo team seemed so focus with their practice.

"Hello?"

Amu stumbled backwards at the sudden greeting. She turned around to see two kendo members behind her. Both had green hair, glasses and were wearing kendo uniforms.

"Um hi…hehehe…I'm Uma Yamanaka, my brother and I were just checking to see the kendo team." Amu said nervously. Saki was chuckling to herself; Amu was so cute and funny when she's nervous.

"Oh you two must be the new transfer students. I'm Kairi Sanjo and this is my brother Musashi, we're the treasurer and the secretary of the Student Council." Kairi said in a monotone voice. Upon hearing that they were part of the Student Council, Saki grabbed Amu's hand and walked pass Kairi and Musashi.

"Sorry Kairi, Musashi. We would love to stay but my brother and I still have a lot more clubs to check out." Saki said over her shoulder. Once they were in a reasonable distance from the dojo, Saki released Amu's hand.

"We definitely can't join kendo." Saki stated.

"Why?" Amu asked. She didn't see anything wrong with the kendo team.

"Those two were part of the Student Council, right? Well, Kiryu is the president so it would be best to stay away from any of the council members. It's already bad enough that we have some classes with him." Saki explained. Amu nod in understanding. It's hard to hide things from Kiryu, so they had to take extra precaution about anyone that is associated with him especially after what happened during P.E.

**Flashback**

_"Ah Saki, it seems we have the same class again." Kiryu said after he walked up to where Amu and Saki stood._

_"Haha so it seems." Saki replied nervously. _

_"Yes, oh who's this?" Kiryu asked, pointing at Amu._

_"This is my brother Uma."_

_"Hmm, by any chance are you two related to someone named Amu?" _

_"Haha no. We don't have any relatives that go by that name. Why do you ask?" Both Amu and Saki were beyond nervous at this point._

_"No reason." Kiryu replied with a grin. Saki and Amu knew he was lying. They both knew Kiryu long enough to know that Kiryu never grins unless he was lying. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Soccer field**

"Hey, look out!" a messy brown haired boy yelled out to Amu and Saki. Before the soccer ball could hit either of the two, Saki was able to stop it with her hands.

"Hehe sorry about that." The boy said shamelessly.

"It's no problem; Saki was able to stop it before it hit us." Amu said.

"Hey, you're Ikuto and Jin's new roommates. I'm Kukai Soma and the captain of the soccer team!" Kukai exclaimed with a toothy smile.

"Well I'm Uma and this is Saki." Amu introduced.

"Haha are you here to try out for the soccer team? It would be cool if you are." Kukai said excitedly.

"Not really we're just looking." Amu replied uneasily.

"Oh well, see you guys later." Kukai said before running back to the field.

After Kukai was an earshot away, Saki spoke, "Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"I still have the soccer ball."

"WHAT!" Amu looked down to see the soccer ball in Saki's hands.

"Yeah…he forgot it."

"Well are you going to return it?"

"Hell no, it's mine now." Saki replied before she started to head towards the one of the school's building.

"But Saki, it's not yours." Amu yelled as she ran to catch up to Saki.

**

* * *

****Sinner1412: *sigh* **

**Ikuto: What now?**

**Sinner1412: Nothing…At least I'm almost done revising.**


	8. Host Club?

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Want to check out the English club?"

Silence…

"Or maybe the literature club?"

Silence…

"Damn it Saki, stop sulking!" Amu angrily yelled. Ever since Amu made Saki return the soccer ball to Kukai, she has been sulking.

"But…but it was my ball." Saki whined. Amu sighed to herself before whacking Saki on the head.

_Whack!_

"Ow! Fine, let's check out the Orchestra and the Host Club." Saki said as she looked through the list of all the indoor clubs.

"Why only those clubs?" Amu asked.

"Because these clubs sounds interesting and there is no way in hell we're going to see all the god damn clubs in this school." Saki replied as she led them to the music room, where orchestra practices.

**

* * *

**

**Music Room**

Amu and Saki quietly entered the music room and watch the orchestra members practiced.

"Hey Saki, is orchestra a club?" Amu whispered to Saki.

"I don't know, but according to the paper it is." Saki replied.

The two continued to whisper to one another, not noticing the figure creeping up behind them.

"Boo."

"Ahh!" Amu and Saki yelled. Their sudden yell caught the attention of the orchestra members.

"Heh heh heh…Sorry." Amu apologized. After that, the members went back to practicing. The person who surprised the two was Ikuto.

"What the hell was that for, idiot?" Saki asked. Ikuto just snickered at her which made her angry. Before Saki could attack Ikuto, Amu held her back.

"Yeah Ikuto, you didn't have to surprise us you know. That was so embarrassing." Amu added.

"Because I felt like it." Ikuto said. Saki just glared at him before storming out the room. Amu followed after but not before sticking her tongue out at Ikuto. Ikuto just chuckled at Amu's childish action.

**

* * *

**

**Host Club**

"I hate my life." Saki mumbled to herself as she changed her clothes.

"I hate you too." Amu added as she too changed her clothes.

As soon as the two entered the Host Club room, they were immediately inspected and automatically became members of the club since their looks met up to the Host Club's standards.

Amu and Saki were now wearing black slacks with matching dress shoes, white long-sleeve button down shirts, and a black vest.

"My, my, my… you two look wonderful." Ryu, the Host Club president, said.

"Yeah, yeah but why are we dressed like this?" Amu asked impatiently.

"Why, you two didn't know? Upon entering the Host Club room during club hours means that you're applying to become a member." Ryu stated. Amu and Saki looked at Ryu dully, as they curse themselves.

"So…what exactly does this club do?" Amu asked.

"Well if you must know, we run the café that the school owns." Ryu said as he led the two somewhere.

"The school owns a café?" Saki asked.

"Yes, it's a public café and all the workers are Host Club members. We run a host café, if you want to think of it like that." Ryu replied.

Saki and Amu looked unsure of themselves. This club is far the oddest club they have ever joined. Ryu led them inside a building, which was the café the school ran. The café was quite big and is full with customers.

"Wow" was the only thing that escaped Amu and Saki's lips.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. This is how the club gets its funding. Well enough of that, time to work." Ryu said before pushing the two to start working.

It was six o'clock at night by the time Amu and Saki returned to their dorm.

"I never knew girls can be so scary in my life." Saki murmured.

"I can still hear the screams." Amu said. Both shivered upon remembering the events that took place in the café.

**Flashback**

**Saki's POV**

_"Good afternoon, my ladies." I coolly said. As I waited for them to order, I gave them a quick look over and concluded that they were college students._

_"Mmm well hello there." The raven haired girl replied as her eyes looked up and down my body. Cold shivers ran through my body as she did that; I felt so violated._

_"I will be you host today, how may I serve you?" I asked. I watched as the girls whispered to each other before turning their attention back to me. _

_"We would like a slice of your cream pie, a milkshake and banana parfait." The platinum blond girl said in a seductive tone. I nodded and went to place their order. _

_When I got their order, I went back to serve them. I place their food according to who ordered what. When I was about to turn to leave, I was ordered to stay with them. I was about to refuse them until I remembered Ryu saying that we must follow our customer's order regardless whether we want to follow them or not._

_I watched as each girl tried to look sexy while eating her own food. The raven haired one ordered the cream pie, the way she ate it will change my view of cream pie forever. Honestly, I didn't know you could defile cream pie the way she it. The platinum blond had the milkshake, and I could feel my eye twitch as I watched her drinking it. The blue haired one was the worst. After watching her eating the parfait, I don't think I can stand looking at one ever again. _

_Every once in a while one of them would rub against me. I felt so uncomfortable. When they finished, I sighed in relief since they're done. Before leaving, each one nibbled on my ear and slides my tip into my pants packet. Even though the tip was a lot of money, from that moment on I have been physically violate and mentally disturbed. _

**End of Saki's POV; Start of Amu's POV**

_"AWE YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the group of girls squealed. I cringed; my ears were starting to hurt. I was given the misfortune to serve a bunch of giggling high school girls. I thought when they got their order, they would stop squealing but I was wrong. Throughout the whole time they were eating, they were cuddling me and screaming into my ear._

_"Oh I wish I had some one as cute as you!" one of the girls screamed._

_"You're eyes are so pretty!" another girl said._

_Throughout the whole time Amu was with them, there was never a moment where there wasn't any screaming or squealing. Amu thought her torment would end when they were done eating. When the girls were done, they left Amu a huge tip but not before giving her bone-crushing hugs. _

**End of Amu's POV**

**End of Flashback**

When they entered their dorm room, Ikuto and Jin greeted them. The two simply ignored their roommates and headed towards their room.

"What's up with them?" Jin asked Ikuto. Ikuto just shrugged not sure what to say.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Ha! I was right to revise this story. So much errors.**


	9. Vulnerable

**Declaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Saki woke up feeling hungry. She quietly walked out the room, making sure not to wake up Amu and headed towards the kitchen. She checked the kitchen in hopes to find some food, but all she found was milk and a can of tuna.

Saki sighed to herself and decided to head out, figured she could walk the hunger away. She aimlessly walked around, not knowing where she was going to end up. She found herself in the school's flower garden. Saki decided to rest for a while before going back to the dorm so she settled herself by a bunch of irises. A sudden noise caused Saki to turn around.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." The intruder said. Upon hearing the intruder's voice, Saki's body stiffened.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kiryu. So why someone like you is doing here so late at night?" Saki asked as she turned her attention back to scenery of the garden.

"Haha I guess you're right. I should be asking you the same question, but if you must know I come here every night to relax. Being the Student Council President is stressful you know." Kiryu replied as he set himself by Saki. The two stayed in silence until Kiryu broke it.

"I wonder," Kiryu started to say which made Saki look at him, "if she still thinks about me."

"Who are you talking about?" Saki asked out of curiosity but immediately regretting it after hearing Kiryu's reply.

"My ex-girlfriend, you know the one with the same name as you." Kiryu answered.

"Oh…why?" Saki couldn't help but asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. I guess even though she broke my heart, I still have feelings for her. I thought we were meant to be together but I guess that was just wishful thinking…" Kiryu said as he continued to tell Saki the memories he held dear when they were together.

**Flashback**

**Kiryu's POV**

**~Shopping Center~**

_I was waiting for Saki at the food court. I felt really nervous, it's not like this was our first date in fact today was our one year anniversary. I wanted to make sure that today was special. Suddenly hands covered my eyes, but I instantly knew who it was so I turned around and kissed my intruder._

_"Do you always kiss people when they cover your eyes?" Saki murmured before kissing me back. _

_"No, just you." I asked which made her giggle a bit. After we finished kissing, we decided to go to the video arcade. On our way there, I notice people glancing at us, well technically Saki. I glanced down at Saki and instantly blush, she looks so cute today. _

_Normally, Saki would dress herself in plain shirt and dark colored skinny jean with her hair tied into a messy bun. But today, Saki's long her was slightly curled at the ends with her bangs clipped to the side with a diamond star clip that I got her on her birthday. She was wearing a cream colored tube dress with a black jacket and matching sandals._

_Throughout the day, I made sure Saki was enjoying our date. When our date ended, I decided to walk Saki home; when we got there Saki did something unsuspected._

_"Do you want to come inside?" Saki asked nervously. I asked her if it was 'okay' which she nodded to. This day, on our first anniversary, is the day Saki and I became one._

**~Christmas Eve~**

_It was Christmas Eve, and Saki and I made plans to spend today together since tomorrow we had to spend Christmas with our families. I planned for us to watch a movie and have dinner at this fancy restaurant I reserved sits at. _

_"You're so cute when you're waiting by yourself, you know that." Saki said to my face before pecking me on the lips. _

_"Well you're too cute to resist." I replied back before passionately kissing her. I didn't care if I was kissing her in public, she didn't mind. Before we started to make out with each other in the middle of the sidewalk, I made us stop and led us towards the movie theaters. Saki decided for us to watch the 'Christmas Carol' since she thought it seems fit considering is was Christmas Eve._

_After the movie, we went around to check out some shops since our reservation isn't until seven o'clock. By the time we got to the restaurant, I was carrying three shopping bags. Saki was able to find a few stores that were worth shopping at and bought a few things…well I bought them for her even though she could buy them herself._

_"Wow Kiryu, this place looks expensive." Saki commented. _

_"Of course, I want our time together to be special." I said as our waiter brought us to our table. After dinner we exchanged gifts. Saki gave me my gift first; it was a Concord Bennington Men's Watch. I knew for a fact this was expensive. I placed the gift on the table for a bit and grasp hold of Saki's face and kissed her._

_After I finished kissing her, I took out her gift from my packet and gave it to her. From the look in her face, she loves it. I got her a 14kt white gold diamond and heart shaped mystic topaz promise ring. I took the ring from her and grasp her left hand to place the ring on her ring finger. When the ring was in place, I kissed it before kissing her._

_"I'm serious about this ring Saki. You're the only girl that I want to be with. With this ring I promise you that when we finish schooling, I will ask you to marry me." I stated. _

**End of Kiryu's POV**

**End of Flashback**

"Wow you must really love her." Saki said, feeling bad that she broke his heart in the past.

"Yeah…But it's funny that I still love her. When I graduate from this school, I'm going to find her and propose to her." Kiryu stated with a determined look in his eyes. Saki was shock from hearing him say that.

"But you said she broke your heart. How can you propose to her when she caused you so much pain?" Saki exclaimed.

**Flashback**

_"Kiryu, I have something to say." Saki said with a serious tone._

_"What is it?" Kiryu asked._

_Saki turned her back so she was facing away from Kiryu. After taking a deep breath she said, "Let's break up."_

_"What!" Kiryu yelled surprise to hear that Saki wants to break up with him._

_"I think it's about time we broke up." Saki stated with a heavy heart. Kiryu shook his head; denying the idea of them breaking up. He reached out to touch Saki's arm, only to be brushed away._

_"Why?" Kiryu asked with a hoarse voice. Saki's reply broke his heart, "Because I don't love you anymore."_

_"You're lying." Kiryu stated as he pulled Saki into a tight embrace, refusing to let her go. _

_Saki roughly pushed him away and yelled, "Damn it Kiryu, I don't love you anymore! So leave me alone!...Just please leave me alone." Saki's yell eventually became a whisper at the end. Kiryu couldn't see her face but he could tell she was crying._

_"Fine, if that is what you want." Kiryu replied saying each word with grief and turned around to walk away from her. When Kiryu went home, he leaned against his door and whimpered. _

_The pain in his chest was unbearable. Every flashing memory of Saki was like a knife through his heart. He cursed himself for not being able to convincing Saki to stay with him. This was the first time Kiryu cried over someone, especially over a girl. _

**End of Flashback**

"Because I'm a fool." Kiryu answered. For some reason his answer made Saki furious. Before doing something she may regret Saki stormed back to the dorms leaving Kiryu at the garden.

* * *

"Hey Amu? Wake up, please." Saki pleads as she tried to wake up Amu. Amu began to stir and rubbed her eyes to look up at Saki.

**Amu's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Saki. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. I immediately moved and told Saki to sleep with me for tonight. She whimpered as I cradled her to sleep. It has been so long since Saki looked this vulnerable.

**Flashback**

_I was in the middle of watching a movie with my family at home until I got a phone call from Saki. _

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Amu…I need you." Saki said through the phone. I immediately rushed out the door after I told my parents I was going to Saki's place. Hearing Saki's voice so weak was so foreign to me. Once I got to her house I rang the doorbell, just to find out that the door was unlocked. _

_I rushed in and found Saki in her room, looking so weak and vulnerable. I ran to her and asked what happened._

_"I thought…I thought I could do it…but it hurts so bad…I love him so much but I had to…" Saki said through her sobs. I didn't know what to do since I have never been in love before so I did the next best thing. I hugged her and consistently told her that everything will be alright. _

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Saki what happen?" I murmured before sleep overtakes me again.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Ah, very soon I will start to seriously change my story.**

**Ikuto: Is that bad?**

**Sinner1412: Depends how you look at it.**


	10. Without Saki

**Sinner1412: I'm so sorry! I didn't update for like two weeks.**

**Ikuto: You should be, making them wait.**

**Declaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Amu woke up at six o'clock and slowly got out off her bed, trying not to disturb Saki. _'I hope Saki get better.'_ Amu thought to herself while she changed into her uniform. Before leaving the room, Amu left a note for Saki when she wakes up.

_Saki,_

_You don't have to go to school today. I'll notify your teachers that you're sick or something. Please get some sleep. _

_Amu _

After setting the note where Saki would see it, Amu left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Ikuto was there, getting a bowl of cereal before sitting himself at the table.

"Where's Jin?" Amu asked as she looked around to find her other roommate.

"He went ahead…something about work, I think." Ikuto answered tiredly.

Amu just nodded to his answer and went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk; she wasn't really hungry to eat anything.

"You know, you won't get any taller by drinking milk." Ikuto stated in a teasing manner.

"Shut up Ikuto." Amu said before finishing her milk.

"So where's your oh-so-wonderful brother?" Ikuto asked, wanting to know where the green-eyed whereabouts.

"Saki's sick so he's not going to school today." Amu replied as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes.

"Oh really?" Ikuto whispered mischievously into Amu's ear. Amu shivered when Ikuto whispered into her ear but became nervous since it's only her and Ikuto now. Before Amu could move away from Ikuto, she was pushed into the door so she was sandwich between the door and Ikuto's body.

"Hey Uma. Why don't we skip school and spend some _quality time _with each other?" Ikuto murmured into Amu's ear before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

_Wham!_

"Ah! You lousy pervert!" Amu yelled right after she punched Ikuto in the face. Ikuto stumbled backwards from the hit and smirked at Amu. He was quite happy that Amu reacted so strongly to his teasing, even though his face hurts like hell.

Amu became irritated when she saw Ikuto smirking; when ever he was smirking Amu can't tell what was going on through his mind. Before the situation got worst, Amu rushed out the do as Ikuto plots his day with Amu. He is going to savior this day since Saki won't be around Amu during school.

* * *

"Ah Jin! Hide me!" Amu exclaimed as she hid behind Jin.

Jin looked at Amu questionally, "Why?"

"It's Ikuto, he's tormenting me. He won't leave me alone, so please help me." Amu pleaded.

Jin gave Amu a pity look before agreeing to help her. Amu thanked him with a quick hug before she was instructed to hide in a nearby classroom. Once Amu was hidden in the classroom, Jin continued to walk down the hall until he ran into Ikuto.

"Oh Ikuto-hun, why are you in a hurry?" Jin asked, even though he knew the reason why.

"I'm looking for Uma, have you seen him?" Ikuto replied. Jin nodded and pointed to the opposite direction where Amu is. Ikuto quickly thanked Jin before running in the direction Jin pointed at.

'_I feel bad for lying…Oh well.'_ Jin thought.

* * *

After a few minutes that had passed, Amu decided it was safe to leave in the classroom. Once she opened the classroom door she bumped into somebody. She stumbled backwards a bit.

"Uh sorry, I wasn't look-," Amu immediately stopped talking as soon as she looked up to see Kiryu.

"Oh Uma, it's quite alright," Kiryu said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"…Well I better get going." Amu stated as she inched herself out of the classroom but before she could pass Kiryu he asked, "Is your brother alright?"

Amu looked at him questionally as Kiryu continued, "Saki looked pretty upset when he left the garden last night and he didn't came to class today."

'_So that's why Saki was acting like that last night.'_ Amu thought before answering Kiryu, "Yeah, he's fine. He just didn't feel so good today."

"Well that's good to know…Oh and here, give this to him. They're today's notes from chemistry, thought I would let him borrow it since he was absent." Kiryu said as he handed Amu and notebook. Amu nodded at him before heading out.

'_Oh this could be bad…I hope Saki's okay,' _Amu thought.

* * *

Amu sighed in relief, school is almost over and Ikuto was nowhere in sight. But unlucky for her, she ran into Ikuto by the boy's restroom. Before she could turn the other direction and run, Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her into the restroom.

Amu was eventually able to push Ikuto away from her but only for a brief moment, so she wasn't able to runaway from him. Ikuto then wrapped his arms around Amu and started to cuddle her like crazy.

"Ikuto! Stop, get off!" Amu ordered as she tried her best to free herself from Ikuto's hold.

"No~ you have avoided me the whole day. So now is the time for me to have my fun." Ikuto replied cheekily.

…_Bite!_

"Ow!" Ikuto yelled as he released Amu to tend to his bitten hand. Apparently Amu bit him. Ikuto looked up from his hand and saw Amu stuck her tongue out at him before scrambling out of the restroom. Ikuto chuckled to himself as he rubbed his bitten hand.

"Oh Uma, this isn't the end of it."

* * *

_Ring!_

"Ah finally, school has ended." Amu said as she started to pack her things in a hurry.

"Uma, are you in a hurry or something?" questioned a fellow classmate.

"Uh yeah, my brother is sick so I have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Amu answered as she headed towards the door, only to face a grinning Ikuto. Amu squeaked and slammed the door close.

The sudden slam made the rest of the students in the classroom look at her weirdly, "Uh Uma is something wrong?"

"Hehe no nothing is wrong." Amu assured them.

_Wham!_

"EK!" Amu squeaked because Ikuto forcefully opened the door.

"Oh Uma, Uma, Uma… there is no way you're going to escape me." Ikuto said before throwing himself at Amu but failed since Amu dodged him, so instead of making contact with Amu Ikuto make contact with the floor. While Ikuto was on the floor, Amu took the opportunity to slip through the door and sprinted towards the dorms.

* * *

"Uma, I'm going to get you!" Ikuto yelled as he chased Amu around the school campus.

"Wah~ what did I do to deserve this!?" Amu yelled to herself as she continued to runaway from Ikuto.

Back in the school buildings, some of the students were watching in amusement as Ikuto chase Amu.

"Wow, Ikuto sure does have a lot of energy." A student commented, the rest of the guys could only nod in agreement as they continued to watch Amu and Ikuto.

* * *

_Slam!_

Amu was able to lose Ikuto on her way back towards the dorm. Amu was now breathing hard as she headed towards her room.

"Oh Amu you back. It's pretty late don't you think." Saki commented as she glances at the alarm clock.

"Sorry, I would have been here earlier if it hadn't been for Ikuto." Amu replied as she placed herself on her bed.

"What did the idiot do this time?" Saki asked with an irritated tone.

"Oh nothing," Amu lied, "but I did meet Kiryu today, he wanted me to give you this." Amu handed Kiryu's notebook to Saki. Saki just stared at the notebook with a blank face before turning her attention back to Amu.

"Why don't we eat dinner now?"

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Damn it, where is he?" Ikuto said to himself as he continued to look for Amu.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Okay readers, I give you two options for the next chapter: Option 1- School trip or Option 2- School festival. **


	11. Trip to the resort

**Sinner1412: Oh crap… I feel like shit.**

**Saki & Amu: How come?**

**Sinner1412: The fucking cold has been passing through everyone at home and just when I started to feel better, I get worst. So, sorry fellow readers for this **_**super **_**late update.**

…

It has been a weeks since Amu and Saki started school. Everything was going fine until a sudden turn of events took them head on.

"What kind of headmaster pays for an all expense paid trip for the whole school?" Saki grumbled to herself. Amu couldn't answer her question since it also seems weird for such a thing to happen.

"Oh right, you two are new to this. Well the headmaster and his wife own a huge piece of land that is used as a hot spring resort. Plus his wife is the heiress to this big trading company." Jin said as he grinned at the two.

"But it's still kind of weird, isn't it?" Amu stated with a puzzled look.

"Nah, not really." Ikuto said as he hooked his arm around Amu's neck. Ikuto then looked at Saki expecting something to happen but, nothing happened. Saki just sighed to herself as she continued to do what she was doing.

…

**In the airplane**

"Saki-hun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Jin asked, concerned about Saki's odd behavior.

"Oh…yeah, I'm good." Saki replied before turning her attention towards the window. Even with Saki's answer, Jin wasn't convinced but left it alone since it seems that she doesn't want to talk.

'…_I have a gut feeling that something will happen soon. I hope it's something good,' _Saki thought as she watches clouds go by.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was having so much _fun _with Amu that you can see him sparkling with happiness.

"Argh! Ikuto, stop it." Amu ordered as she tried to free herself from Ikuto's cuddling.

"Aw but Uma, I'll be sad if you do that." Ikuto pouted as he rubbed his cheek against Amu's. Amu only scowled as Ikuto continued to treat her as a personal teddy bear.

For some reason, Ikuto's signs of affection for Amu didn't bother the rest of the students. It was probably because Amu looked like a girl more than a guy, plus a happy Ikuto means less trouble.

'_Uma-kun, we thank you for your sacrifice,' _some of the guys thought to themselves since only a handful has experienced the wrath of Ikuto in a bad mood.

…

**At the resort**

"Okay everyone, please go to your assigned rooms and meet back here in half an hour!" yelled out one of the teachers that is supervising the trip. The students then headed towards the elevators to go to their rooms.

"Um…Saki?" spoke out a concerned Amu. Saki gave Amu a quick side glance before turning her attention to the students in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

A moment of silence surrounded the two. Saki's silence made Amu feel insecure so she looked up at Saki's face. There was an evil glint in her eyes that made Amu feel uneasy. Saki was indeed planning something that could turn out bad.

Not far behind them were Jin and Ikuto.

"So how was your plane ride, Ikuto-hun?" Jin asked questionally. Ikuto turned his head to face Jin and had a scary grin on his face, "Oh it was _wonderful," _he said before chuckling to himself. Jin inched himself away from Ikuto a bit.

The rooming setup was the same as the dorm setup. When the four reached their room they placed their luggage down and set themselves in the living room area. When it was time to go down Saki made an excuse that she and Amu weren't feeling to good.

"You guys should go ahead. Uma and I aren't feeling so hot." Saki lied.

"But Saki, I'm feeling fi-," Amu was unable to finish her sentence since Saki covered her mouth with her hand. Jin looked them unsure before nodding and saying that he will notify the teacher. Ikuto on the other hand just had a stare down with Saki before Jin dragged him out of the room.

Once they left the room, Amu turned to Saki, "Why did you lie!"

"Amu, Amu, Amu. We just can't pass this wonderful opportunity to become a girl again. We will be at the resort for a few days; why not have some fun as our actual genders?" Saki said and she started to dig out some of their old clothes from her suit case.

Before Amu had a chance to say anything, Saki pushed a pair of girl clothes to her arms to change into. Amu sighed to herself before changing into the clothes Saki gave her.

Once they were done changing, they check themselves in the mirror. Amu's hair was fixed to look neater and had her bangs clipped to the side. She was wearing a fitted white shirt with a black cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and red converse. Saki straightened her hair and was wearing a plain black shirt, jean short shorts and grayish high top shoes.

"Okay we're good. Let's go." Saki said as she grabbed onto Amu's hand. As the walked down the hallway, Amu had to ask why they were doing this.

"Saki, what is the real reason why you want to do this?"

The two stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway in silence. Amu could see Saki's face since her back was facing her. Amu was unsure if it was wise to ask Saki the question, but she had to know the reason for Saki's action.

"Honestly…I don't know. This could probably make us lose the bet but I really need this. Ever since Kiryu came back into our lives, I've felt uneasy. I'm sorry that I worry you, but I-"

"Say no more. I understand. Come on, we have a lot of things to do before the guys come back."

'_Amu, thank you.' _Saki thought as they walked out of the resort.

…

**Sorry that this is shorter than usual. But don't worry, I plan on to finish this story before I start school in August. Just recently I started liking the crossover pairing of Lightning and Noctis from FF XIII and FF vs XIII. They're a pretty hot couple. But other than that I will update soon since my favorite part is coming up.**

**Look forward to:**

**-Saki and Amu's secret being reviled **

**-Reason for Saki and Kiryu's sudden break up**

**-Ikuto being with Amu when she's a girl**


	12. As Girls part 1

**Sinner1412: Sorry I didn't update. I was working on my English homework. Yes, it's English homework during summer break. I think it's bull to get homework during summer break but I can't complain since, I signed up for the class. **

…

"Hey Saki?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you worried that one of the guys will recognize us?" Amu asked stiffly feeling the constant stares that she was getting from the people around her.

Saki gave Amu a side glance before replying, "Not really. Most of them are idiots so I'm pretty sure that none of them are smart enough to figure us out."

Amu couldn't help but give Saki a look of doubt.

"Saki- *grumble*" Amu's face slowly turned red due to embarrassment. Seeing Amu in such a state made Saki burst out laughing.

"Mu~ Saki that's not funny." Amu said with a pout.

"HAHAHA! I'm sorry…HAHAHA! But I can't help…HAHA! …it." Saki tried to say but failed. After Saki calmed down, she lead them to a near by food stand.

"Okay Amu, what do you want to eat?" Saki asked as she looked at the menu.

"…" Amu didn't give Saki an answer. She was still mad at Saki for laughing at her. Seeing that she's not going to get an answer, Saki had Amu wait by a bench while she gets them something to eat.

While Amu was waiting, a bunch of guys walked up to her.

"Hey there, are you alone?" One of the guys said as he slung his arm around Amu's shoulder.

"No." Amu answered as she turned her head away.

"Oh really. How about we take you out on a date?" said the same guy as he forcefully turned Amu's head to face him.

"No thank you." Amu growled.

"Oh feisty, I like that." Replied the guy as he reached out to touch Amu's face. But the instant his hand made contact with her face, Amu bit him.

"Ah! You bitch!" The guy pulled his hand and prepared to hit Amu in the face. Amu shut her eyes preparing for the hard impact but it never came. Amu slowly opened her eyes to see Ikuto twisting the guy's arm.

"It's quite rude to hit a girl." Ikuto said in a monotone voice.

"Eep! Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" the guy squeaked in fear.

Amu just watched Ikuto in disbelief as he torment the guy in his hold. Before she knew it, Amu could see the guy and his friends running away like scared prey. Her attention shifted to Ikuto, who was staring intensely at her.

Amu felt really insecure under Ikuto's intense gaze. In a flash, Ikuto started to snuggle Amu.

"HEY! S-stop it." Amu ordered as she tried to push herself away from him. But her attempts only made it worst, meaning that Ikuto would only tighten his hold on her every time she pushed.

"Eep!" Amu squeaked. Ikuto stated to nibble on Amu's ear lobe before he gazed into Amu's eyes. Anyone would have thought the two were lovers, seeing how they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Amu tried to avoid eye contact so she moved her gaze somewhere else. Her eye's stopped at Ikuto's lips. His lips were slightly parted and a bit red from the kisses he placed on her neck. Amu's thoughts eventually drifted to thoughts about kissing Ikuto's lips. Amu mentally hit herself for such thoughts.

Ikuto smirked before pressing his lips on Amu's. Amu opens her mouth to yell at him but only to be backfired when Ikuto slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ikuto ran his tongue along the walls of Amu's mouth as Amu struggled to push herself away from him. Feeling Amu struggling against him, Ikuto tighten his hold around her waist and pushed her head closer to his.

Once Ikuto pulled back from the kiss, Amu smacked him. After she smacked him, Amu stuck her tongue at him like a five year old and ran away. Ikuto stared off at the spot where Amu stood and smirked. He then sprinted off to the direction where Amu went.

…

**Saki's POV**

'_Damn cashier, giving me a hard time,'_ I thought as I went to the spot where I last left Amu. When I got there, Amu was missing. When I was about to pull out my cell phone, some one called out to me.

"Saki?"

I turned to look and saw Kiryu. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. Every step he made, I took a step back. Eventually, I found myself run away from him.

"Saki! Wait!"

I didn't bother stopping, I wasn't ready to face him. I'm scared to see Kiryu, especially when I know he still loves me. Tears stream down my cheek as I continued to run. I made a quick turn in an alley way, hoping that I would lose him.

Before I reached the opposite end of the alley, I was pulled back and became locked in a tight embrace. I tried to free myself out of the hold, knowing it was Kiryu who was holding me.

"Saki! Stop…please." Kiryu yelled at first but it eventually turned into a whimper. I stopped struggling and waited for him to speak.

"Is it really you, Saki?" Kiryu whispered behind me. Afraid of what I might say, I nodded. Seeing me nod, Kiryu tighten his hold on me as if I was going to disappear if he let go.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." Kiryu murmured into my ear. Hearing his voice, somehow made more tears run down my cheeks. Suddenly he turned me around so I could face him.

**End of Saki's POV**

**Kiryu's POV**

I looked at Saki's face. Her eyes were puffy and red as tears ran down her flush cheeks. I lowered my head and kissed the wet trails that were left on her cheeks. It's been so long since I last kissed her cheeks.

"Why?" Saki asked with a hoarse voice. I pulled away from her and cradled her face with my hands and murmured, "Because I still love you."

"But…but I broke your heart."

"That maybe true but I can't help but love you. I was a fool. A fool to think you actually stopped loving me. Back then, you were lying. I shouldn't have given up on you."

"Idiot…You should hate me…you stupid idiot." I couldn't help but smile. I lowered my head and pressed my lips on her lips. The feeling of our lips making contact again felt magical. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Saki slowly parted her lips, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. After our moment of kissing, I sat us down against the wall with Saki in-between my legs and my arms around her shoulders.

After a few minutes had pass, I spoke out, "Saki…why did you…break up with me?"

**End of Kiryu's POV**

**Saki's POV**

I froze a bit after I heard Kiryu ask me about the reason for our break up. I didn't want to answer him but he deserves to know the truth.

"Your brother…" I started to say as I remembered that faithful encounters as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Day before the break up_

_I was standing at the front door of Kiryu's house. He invited me over to hang out with him for the day. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. _

_When someone answered the door, I looked up to see and man that looked exactly like Kiryu but had green eyes. He stared at me for a bit and asked me if I was Kiryu's girlfriend. When I answered 'yes' his eyes narrowed. _

_He pulled me inside the shut the door and pressed me against the wall, trapping me. _

"_So you're Kiryu's little girlfriend," he said as he looked me over, "I must say, he has great taste," I shivered when he said that. I felt one of his hands caress my body, while he did that I felt disgusted. _

"_I wonder why he would give up so much for you." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Oh, you don't know? Well since we're on the topic I might as well tell you. Your beloved Kiryu, is the next heir to take over the Tsukasa Company. Because of you, he is ignoring his duties to this family and the company. I maybe older than Kiryu, but I have my own duties as the heir to the Takawa family on our mother's side. So I suggest you, Saki Tokugawa, to end ties with Kiryu or else." I didn't understand what he meant by 'or else' until I felt his hand snaking its way up my skirt. _

_I shouldn't be afraid of him but his eyes, the showed complete and utter hate for me. I never felt so scared in my life. But what's he asking me to do is impossible. I love Kiryu too much to break up with him. _

_Seeing that I was resisting him, he pressed his body against mine and kissed me. It wasn't like the sweet passionate kisses I share with Kiryu, this kiss was rough and dominating. I tried to move my head but he held my head in place with his hands. I tried to shake my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt like I was betraying Kiryu. _

_He stopped kissing me, when he heard someone coming down stairs. I just stood there, feeling disgusted with myself._

"_Hey Kaito, who's at the door?"_

"_Why, Kiryu it's you're girlfriend." Kaito, Kiryu's brother, said as if nothing happened._

**End of Flashback**

"That's why I broke up with you. I…I was scared and I felt that I betrayed you because he kissed me." I finished explaining.

**End of Saki's POV**

Saki waited for Kiryu to say something.

Kiryu sighed to himself, "Saki, I'm sorry. If I hadn't ignored my duties, Kaito wouldn't have threatened you. And you didn't betray me, okay? At least you tried to fight off Kaito. It's just…I don't know…well as long as we're okay with each other, it's fine."

After hearing what Kiryu had to say, Saki turned around to face him and smothered him with kisses.

…

Meanwhile, Amu was sitting on a park bench. Running away from Ikuto took a lot of energy from her. Amu closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, when she opened her eye she saw Ikuto looking at her.

"I found you." Ikuto stated cheekily. Amu paled when she saw him. Seeing such a delightful reaction from Amu made Ikuto grin.

"How did you find me?" Amu asked since she was so sure that she lost him on the way here.

"It's not hard to find someone with pink hair." Ikuto replied plainly.

Amu felt kind of dumb when Ikuto told her that. It really isn't that hard to find her especially with her hair color.

"So then, Uma why are you in our school when you're a girl?" Ikuto asked as he sat himself down by Amu.

"Well that's be- Wait! What did you call me?" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto turned his head to look at Amu, "You're Uma, right?"

"But…but how?"

"When I snuggled you, you smell like Uma. Plus you're appearance are so alike it can't be a coincidence. Well on the plus side for me is that you're a girl with wonderful assists." Ikuto explained before he groped Amu's breast.

SMACK!

"Pervert!"

…

**Sinner1412: Finally with Saki and Kiryu pushed to the side, I can focus on Amu and Ikuto.**

**Future Plans:**

**-Hopefully finish this story by August**

**-Revise and correct errors for the story**

**-Start new story called Elite and Perfect**


	13. AN Please Read

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers,

I deeply apologize for my lack of updating. I feel really terrible about it. As of right now, I am revising my stories since I feel unsatisfied with my work so far.

*sigh* Also, I've been having problems. I know this may be selfish of me to ask but if you guys have time can you check my blog and give me some advice. I really do need it and I can't really talk to my friends about it.

My blog: sinner1412 (dot) blogspot (dot) com

P.S.

This will be replaced with an actually chapter of this story. I honestly don't like Author Notes taking up space where chapters should be.


End file.
